Devices such as e-cigarettes may include an assembly which is responsible for creating an aerosol which is subsequently inhaled by the user. The aerosol may be formed by vaporizing (evaporating) a suitable liquid. The vaporized liquid subsequently forms an aerosol which is then inhaled by the user. The aerosol may also be produced via mechanical means, for example by using a piezo-electric atomizer, or via a heater.
One example of a device including a vaporizer is provided in WO 2010/045671. In this device, the vaporizer may contact a liquid reservoir via the upper major surface of the vaporizer.